


Happy Tears

by nightospherer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Handong is back!!!, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightospherer/pseuds/nightospherer
Summary: Handong is back from China and Minji really missed her.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this right after the Into The Night concert and just posted screenshots of my notes on Twitter but Handong is actually back now so I thought it should be here too :)
> 
> soft for jidong hours [open]

Minji throws herself at Handong, wrapping her arms around the newly arrived girl's neck and shoving her face against it. Handong holds her by the waist so tightly that one would think she's trying to morph herself into the older girl.

Their hearts feel heavy and light at the same time, both still stuck on the feeling of being apart for so long and neither feels like letting go first.

They hold each other in silence, taking everything in through the warmth of their bodies till their arms start feeling a little numb, not paying attention to the world around them.

Minji is the first one to speak.

"I missed you."

Handong doesn't fail to notice her faltering whisper.

"Why are you crying? I'm here now."

"I'm not crying, I'm happy."

Minji faces Handong with her angellike mischievous smile but still reaches to try and clean her tears and the Chinese girl stops her midway guiding her hand back to her neck.

"If you're happy, why do I see tears in your eyes, Kim Minji?" Handong teases, smirking at the older girl.

"This is the only way they know how to express themselves, they're happy tears, Han Dong." Both girls chuckle at the exchange.

Handong takes Minji's hands into hers and moves her hold from her neck to her waist, then takes her time in feeling her leader's arms, moving up slowly through her shoulders and neck. She holds Minji's face with both hands and uses her thumbs to caress the older girl's cheek and to close her eyes so she can gently peck her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her lips.

"I missed you too. You and your happy eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I haven't written in a while and I'm slowly getting back into it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
